Not Gonna Die
by Auroua-chan
Summary: "Life ran side by side, hand in hand, with death. They were undisclosed twins of the world, withholding the secret of both immortality and mortality. Life was as toxic as its twin, and death was just as much a rush as life." She understood the cruelty of the truth. Reality of the life they lived was never comforting. Kagome fully knew how harsh it was- she had caused it, after all.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>"The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flat line." ~ <span>Skillet: Not Gonna Die<span>._

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

* * *

><p>Life is a rather peculiar thing. It was fragile, frail, and easy to extinguish. So, in knowing that, why did anything live when it could so easily be taken out? Who made it to where anything existed?<p>

Life ran side by side, hand in hand, with death. They were undisclosed twins of the world, withholding the secret of both immortality and mortality. Life was as toxic as its twin, and death was just as much a rush as life.

Which was better?

Life or death?

What would it be like if you knew you would never die? Would the primal need to fight be so prominent?

Would you spend your entire life in a different manner?

Life and death were two different things, as many twins tend to be.

Death, whereas life only flocks over your shoulder for your brief existence, forever holds onto you, even long after you have given away your body to the earth. Life stopped caring after you die. Death never stops caring.

In understanding such a cruel reality, one can't help but wonder.

In this world, who was really on our side.

Who should we truly embrace?

Life, the glittering hope fantasized by fabricated lies? Or death, neglected only for showing the harsh reality of the world.

You are death, and the rest are life.

Once you die, only you stay by your side and everyone else leaves.

The world is hell. What's it worth to fight if you're only going to lose in the end?

Who can you place your trust in to be there if you need them? To hold onto you as you die?

Of course...

Only yourself.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed. It wasn't long, but the next one will be.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em>"The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flat line." ~ <span>Skillet: Not Gonna Die.<span>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>The blood staining the once vibrant green grass stretched on for miles. Where it came from was a mystery, as no bodies of any creature littered the ground. It was as if it just appeared out of no where.<p>

What was she doing?

Why was she running?

After pondering that question for a few more minutes of running, Kagome finally came to a stop. She fell to her knees, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her spent energy.

It was a good question. She couldn't even recall where she was, let alone if something had been chasing her. She looked down at the broken sword in her hand with a remorseful gaze. She didn't have much of a purpose for it if it was broken, it wasn't any use with it split in two. Still, she refused to get rid of it, in case she required it once again.

She slid it into the empty quiver on her shoulder and slowly got back to her feet. She wiped the blood staining her kneecaps from her and went back to running.

As she continued on her way, the ground below her began to shake. She was thrown violently to the side when it seemingly split open and created a dark pit.

Trees fell from the force, one nearly crushing her in the process.

Kagome stood back up on shaking legs as she approached the crack. Was this why she had been running? She peered down into the dark abyss, hearing a bizarre sound come from deep inside the shadows. She frowned and looked harder, trying to see the source of the sound. A humongous hand gripped onto the land before her and Kagome screamed, taking several steps away from the creature.

One by one, a multitude of hands began to appear, hefting up equally gigantic bodies behind them.

What... What was happening? What were these_ things_?

They had facial features of humans, some bodies mimicking that of a male, but others... others were so misshapen and twisted to morbid aspects.

Were they some sort of demons?

They began lumbering up to their feet, stumbling about like a child would, before they finally gazed down at her. Tremendous smiles began to stretch across their horrifying faces and one single thought went through her head.

_'Run.'_

So she did.

Kagome whirled around and began to backtrack her steps through the large forest. She was assaulted with the smell of blood once more, but she ignored it. She could feel the ground shaking below her as she kept running.

They were catching up fast.

"Incredible, huh?" A loud, almost boasting voice called out from above her. Kagome looked up and nearly tripped over her feet at the figure of Naraku. "They're rather dense and unintelligent, but they'll suffice just fine."

A hand struck her and knocked her forward with an excess amount of force and pressure. She slammed into a tree and felt a few of her ribs crack.

"You created these things?" Kagome was abashed. He couldn't have... It wasn't possible, was it?

"Of course not, my creations are actually intelligent life." Naraku chuckled, "They were creatures created out of mistakes. They were created by you, little Miko."

"What?" Kagome shook her head, "That's not possible!" She felt Naraku move to stand behind her. He tangled his hands in her hair and turned her gently so she was facing him.

"Oh, but it is, my sweet dark bell." He ran his fingers through hair with a small smile. "Didn't you ever realize that toying with the past wouldn't work out well? Think of all the lives you have altered, everyone you had saved from death... You assumed it was helpful, but the thing is, it had already occurred. Fate had already written down their deaths with red of their blood. What do you think happened to the people who didn't die when they were meant to?" He asked quietly, leaning close to her, "No one knew what to do, so they turned them into these creatures and stored them in hell for containment."

"Containment...?"

"Do you know that they crave, Kagome?" Naraku asked, "What they want, even though they don't need it?"

Her eyes widened in horror when he grasped her arm.

"They want you." He whispered, "They want human flesh as a retribution for being turned into those repulsive creatures."

"What are they?" Kagome asked, "What are they called?"

"These things?" Naraku motioned towards the horde of giants waiting just a few yards away from them. "They're called the Titans, and not even the Gods can remove them from the world." He released her and chuckled, "Its pretty amusing, ne? These hellish monsters were created by the person that was sent to save the world... Really, it seems like bad planning."

Kagome watched as his purple barrier surrounded him once more.

"No more will they be held in containment," Naraku laughed loudly, "They will rise and see humanity fall."

As he got further away from her, the larger creatures began to stalk closer. One stared down at her with a large grin as it reached for her.

It couldn't be true, could it?

Its hand tightened painfully around her and Kagome let out a loud scream as she felt her bones begin to snap and shatter. The metallic taste of blood began to stain her tongue. It felt as if her body was being ripped in half... she found herself struggling to breathe under the pressure.

She felt her bones began to slice her skin open and the titan's hand began to get soaked with the red spilling from the wounds.

It's grip began to grow tighter and tighter, and Kagome's eyes began to droop.

Her world went black as one final thought went through her mind.

'_I caused this_.'

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Before I'm asked, yes Kagome died. She was crushed to death. This was after the final battle, Naraku was banished to hell, and that's how he came into contact with the titans and released them.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow Thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_"This it how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. When everything you love is leaving, you hold onto what you believe in.__" ~ Skillet: Not Gonna Die._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p><em>The world was a cold, cruel place. People were manipulative and there were monsters hidden around every corner. However, the thing was, usually you couldn't tell who monsters were.<em>

_Who could you trust in such a world?_

_She didn't even know..._

The earliest memory she had was when she was five. Her father was a higher up- royalty. There was often talk of her, about how she was a strange girl. Of course she wasn't normal or of royal blood. She suspected it being a whim of the king to take in an orphan. She had been three when he had found her abandoned, or so he said. Unsure of who she was, he took her in and named her.

When she asked why he had taken her in at a later age, he shook it off and merely said she was family.

As she grew, she shied away from others for the sanctuary of her own mind. She would often go through the towns, leaving through the gate of Wall Sina to head into the other territories to watch how things were done. She avidly enjoyed watching the Survey Corps leave and return ever since she was young.

She thought them to be rather lucky. They were able to go see the outside world, even if it threatened their lives. She was almost jealous, so to say.

She wanted to see the horrors on the outside. To test the theory of how terrifying the Titans truly were. The talk of the citizens around her bored her greatly, as the cowards had most likely never lain witness to the subjected hell the Titans had dealt to the human race.

She ignored the people bowing and curtsying to her with her usual passively cold features. Growing up in the castle wasn't love and sunshine as many would suspect. Her father was cold and held disdain towards the human race as a whole, and she did too.

Humans were awful, spiteful creatures- herself included.

They were quick to turn on each other and even more quicker to abandon their own kind. It was repulsive.

She heard the chimes of the bells, announcing the arrival of the Survey Corps. Judging by the faded sound, they had just entered the gate of Wall Maria. It wouldn't be long until they passed into Wall Rose and returned to their headquarters. She picked up the hem of her long skirt and began on her way.

When she had made it to her usual spot, she dropped the skirt and folder her arms, leaning against the wall behind her in waiting. The clomping of the horses stole her attention and she cringed.

They looked as if they had went through hell.

The blue of her eyes connected with the that of Erwin Smith's, the Commanding officer of the Scouts. She performed a small, ladylike curtsy as she usually would.

For the past five years she had returned to this spot for every excursion that they went on. After they had went passed it was time for her to return back to the inner city of Sina. She picked her skirt up and went on her way, heading down the main path.

Once arriving back, she was greeted with the sight of her father waiting just inside the palace doors.

"You went back again?"

She looked at her feet with a small nod. "I think its lovely... being able to be out there."

"Its death out there, and you know that." Her father scowled, adjusting his long, dark hair. Their eyes met and he sighed, "So you are still considering joining them?"

She nodded, "Its been present in my mind every now and again. However, even if I wished to join, I'd have to wait. The current training program has already begun and has been running for a years time."

"So, in two more years you'd implore to join?" He asked.

"If you don't oppose it, father."

He looked down at her with a small, uncharacteristic smile. "You may, if you truly wish, Kagome."

The small girl looked up at her father with a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It wasn't much longer that the fall of Wall Maria in the Shiganshina area reached the castle. Apparently some fifty meter, possibly taller, just kicked the gate in, and then another covered with armor broke through the gate that led Shiganshina to the rest of the inner part of Maria.<p>

A part of her felt remorse at hearing news of the sudden disaster. She currently stood, watching out her window staring at the direction of the Shiganshina area.

The rest of her was afraid.

Why though? Why was she even remorseful at all? People dying wasn't anything new to anybody, and it wasn't as if she knew any of them, so why did it plague her so?

Kagome looked down at her hands, watching as they trembled. She couldn't weep for people she didn't know. It was pointless, like trying to change the past. Those people didn't matter to her, so few people mattered to her as it was.

The man she called her father was the only permanent one. Others merely came and went like time. Her father, the man who it seemed she had met in another life many years ago. The one that had named her what she was.

Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Mmkay, so the pairing is undefined, and I am taking suggestions. I hope I got all errors out.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_"I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up, I refuse." Skillet: Not Gonna Die._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>The only person she spoke to before setting out for the training camp was her father. They exchanged their farewells before going separate ways, him returning to the palace in Sina, and her heading the opposite.<p>

His behavior didn't shock her, or even take her off guard. He was never one for emotional, heartfelt goodbyes or hellos. It was okay to her, having been raised by him it was what she knew. From observations in the other cities, however, she understood they communicated with one another in a different fashion. They held hands, hugged, kissed- the list went on.

From the start, she knew she would be different from all other trainees and possibly treated differently due to where she hailed from.

It didn't matter.

She wasn't going to make friends, or even find someone she liked. She had her own goals, no matter how insignificant they were to others. She would do as she pleased whether or not people supported her determination. She was as she was raised: Passively behaved, cold, and uninterested in those who she didn't know.

If it was a problem or if it wasn't, it didn't matter.

Once arriving, Kagome noticed instantly she was one of the older ones, most being twelve, thirteen, and fourteen. She thought lightly on that and realized they must had done so in a rash standing with themselves after witnessing or hearing of the fall of Wall Maria. She didn't care, if they wished to do so, then they shouldn't be stopped.

She, however, was sixteen and shorter than most. The thought made her scowl. She already was at a small disadvantage against taller opponents, it would seem.

She was handed a uniform: A tan cropped jacket, white pants and boots. Safely assuming, the dark blue shirt she already wore with her skirt would be what was presented under the jacket.

She followed suit with the other females and went to change. She felt eyes boring into her as she did so. This was nothing new, so it didn't bother her. People often stared at her, whether it be with hatred, adoration, or some sort of the mix. It did make her the slightest bit uneasy as the stares continued as she changed into the pants. The unease didn't show on her schooled expression as she gently pulled on the boots and stood back up, being the first female done changing. She paid the others no mind that she had even acknowledged their gazes and went to where the training ground was set up, as they had been ordered to.

Once there, she got even more stares from the men.

She stood off to the side with a bit of distance between her and others. After she had found her spot of occupation, Kagome reached behind her and tied her long hair up into a high ponytail. It didn't do much, as it still tumbled down her back in thick, blueish waves. Shortly after, the others made there way to the field and the instructor of the trainees began to stalk towards them. She clasped her hand behind her back and waited patiently.

He was a rather intimidating man. He was tall and had dark tanned skin, most likely from spending all his days out in the sun. He had light green eyes and a dark brown goatee.

At arriving in the center of the crowd, he began to search around for someone to start with. Kagome followed his line of vision to a smaller blond haired boy. If her hunches were right, he was one of the youngest.

"You there!" Shadis shouted abruptly, scaring nearly everyone into thinking he called them out. Once he had the blond's attention, he continued. "Who are you?"

"Armin Arlet, Sir!" The kid saluted. "I'm from Shiganshina."

"Of course you are," Shadis began to stalk closer to him. "Pretty fucking stupid name you got there. Did your parents call you that?"

"My grandfather did, Sir."

"Why are you here, Arlet?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, Sir!"

"That's fucking wonderful!" He began sarcastically, "I'm positive you'll make wonderful titan chow!" He gripped Armin's head and forcefully turned him around. "Line three, turn!" Once they did, he continued on to his next victim.

He went person to person, noticeably skipping over many in the process. Each person he skipped over had an expression that showed their fears and determination.

More likely than not, they were the ones that laid witness to the titan attack two years ago.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Kagome snapped her head to the side, watching the man three people down from her endure his turn.

"I'm Jean Kirstien from Trost, Sir!"

"Why are you here?"

He looked as if he had expected the question, which, by now, most people should have. "To join the Military Police and go live in the interior, Sir."

"So... you want to go live in the interior?"

"Yes sir!"

Shadis headbutted him after those words left his mouth. Jean fell to his knees on the ground and clutched his head in pain.

"What the hell are you doing down there!?" Shadis shouted, "You think you can enter the interior if you can't even handle a fucking headbutt?" He turned to the person right next to her, "And who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Marco Bodt, Sir! I'm from the southern Wall Rose town of Jinae, Sir!" He answered with a large smile on his face. His fearless attitude intrigued her. "I came here to join the Military Police and give my life up to the King!"

"Oh?" Shadis snorted. "What a patriot. You've got the right idea, but, y'know..." He leaned in closer and towered over the other boy. "The King doesn't have any use for a talking stack of shit."

After that, he continued down and stopped before her.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He started out with a sarcastic drawl, "It looks like we have the ever so lovely Princess joining us! No doubt this is harsh on you, huh?"

"Not at all, Sir." Kagome spoke quietly, "I'm fact I'm expecting this to be rather easy."

Her comeback surprised him. All shock left his face a second after it appeared and he leaned in closer to her, "You know, out here you can't have the King protecting you. I am the one who chooses if you live or if you die, what's it gonna be?"

"Technically, you don't have a choice." Kagome answered. "Its up to the state of my body and my abilities. No one else is able to decide my fate other than myself."

Everyone looked towards her in shock, some glancing at her in worry for her safety.

Shadis merely smirked, "Such a ballsy little girl you are. Tell me, what is it you want to do if your frail body can survive the training?"

"I will join the Scouting Legion." Kagome responded honestly, "I've always wished to see the outside since I was young, and see if the titans are truly as scary as they are made out to be."

"What makes you even doubt that they aren't horrors?"

"Everyone has a different take on it." Kagome whispered, "I just don't fear things taller than me. I merely think of it as they have farther to fall than myself. So, if you are trying to strike fear into me, you shouldn't waste your time. It won't work."

Her voice, even though high in pitch, never changed from the monotone drawl.

"Of course you wouldn't fear things." Shadis continued, "Your personality speaks of how you were raised."

"I am like my father, if that is what you are insinuating, Sir."

"I wasn't asking your opinion, girl!" Shadis shouted at her answer, finding a small source of amusement when she didn't even flinch at the raised tone of his voice.

"I apologize." Kagome performed a small curtsy by tugging at the bagginess of her shirt. "Perhaps you would wish to specify next time. As you see, I was always taught to have a response to anything."

Shadis snorted, "Very well then." He turned and continued his way. "I wish you luck on the training. You'll need it."

"You too, Sir."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: She was raised by Sesshoumaru, it called for a massive change in personality. I hope you enjoyed.<p>

One person suggested Kagome to be paired with Levi. I've been debating it, and it might be one. Anyone else have any suggestions? If not, I'll make it Levi/Kagome.

Please review&favorite&follow~ Thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_"In a world gone mad, in a place so sad, sometimes it's crazy to fight for what you believe. But you can't give up, if you want to keep what you love." ~ Skillet: Rise._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>It was difficult to eat with people staring at her. That much, she learned rather quickly. They all watched her like a hawk and it made her uncomfortable. Sure, she was used to constant attention of strangers, but usually her meals were spent in peace and occasionally with her father. Being surrounded by so many people just watching her put her on edge.<p>

She nibbled on her bread a little as she listened uninterested in the stories some kid was telling. The tall, bulky blond sitting next to her was doing the same, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Every now and again he would crack a smile at the subtle changes she had on her face as she listened.

Apparently, he had witnessed the thing such as the "Behemoth Titan," better wise dubbed as the Colossal. It seemed like a traumatizing situation, and when he suddenly went silent, Kagome could help but look up in well hidden interest. For a moment she assumed he was going to vomit from how he covered his mouth with a death grip, but he removed it after a minute and bit into his slice of bread. A somewhat arrogant smirk slid onto his mouth as he continued his story.

She eyed him for a moment, analyzing his personality and attitude. When he made a comment about wanting to join the Scouting Legion, her interest was peaked and she began to listen more carefully. She pointed her gaze back at the table where her food sat and slowly began to eat once more while listening to him speak.

While young, he had obvious determination and courage. They were admirable traits to be noted, however, they meant nothing if you were incompetent.

"Did you say you actually want to going the Survey Corps?" A voice called out in a mocking smooth tone. Kagome looked up and saw the boy from before. The youth by the name of Jean. "I guess you have an automatic death wish."

"What?" The boy telling the stories, Eren if she had caught it properly, looked towards Jean.

"Now, I'm an honest man." Jean continued, "You won't find me playing the hero when I'm actually pissing my pants in terror."

At this, the taunting tone insinuating the urge of a fight, Eren stood up. "Are you talking to me?"

Ah the youth. So stupid and ready to smash each other head's in.

Jean stood up, "Maybe I was."

Before Eren could respond, the bell declaring it was time to retire for the night rang. Jean closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to insult you or what you wanted to do. I believe we all can have our own opinions." He held his hand out towards the shorter boy. "No hard feelings?"

"Tch." Eren glared at him before slapping his hand out of the air. "No hard feelings."

Kagome watched the interaction with disguised interest. Was this a normal way of exchanging human contact? She furrowed her brow in confusion. It seemed aggressive, yet passive at the same time.

The bulky blond next to her stood up, the only movement he had performed since sinking down heavily beside her. Realizing the dining hall would soon be vacant, Kagome stood up and left as well. She headed towards the door, fighting off her growl as small whispers went about. She caught her name every now and again and she clenched her fist tighter against her side.

As it seemed, idiots would be idiots. One to one, same to same. Nothing would change.

"E-excuse me!"

Kagome came to a halt and looked over her shoulder, glancing upwards at Jean. He was tall for his age, only thirteen. "Yes?" She asked in her usual quite voice.

"I just want to say you are.. are... very pretty." A blush stained his cheeks noticeably. "Y-you have such long dark hair... I-It really accents your skin well."

Kagome fought the urge to frown in confusion. What was he going on about? Out of reflex, she looked down at her hair that tumbled down to the back of her knees. She threaded her fingers through it and looked at the contrast in shades. A second later she looked back up at the blushing boy. "Thank you." She whispered calmly and turned around to head out of the room.

She heard him race after her but she ignored it.

She thought him to be polite, although arrogant and a bit cocky. He was also confusing. What he had said to her puzzled her just as much as how he looked while saying it. While bold, he had also been shy and wary when he spoke to her.

She was used to being complimented on her looks, having people comment on her beauty was common. It wasn't anything new either, but how he did so was. Normally, it would be presented like any other piece of factual information would be by her father: Blunt and cold.

His however...

His voice had been filled with warmth and emotions she couldn't place.

Kagome shook it off. She didn't have a use for such pointless emotions or information. She knew what she was and understood what she wasn't. She didn't require others pointing it out to her.

With that final thought, Kagome headed towards the females bunks and settled down on her bed. Tomorrow would be the first day of training and she'd be dammed if a bunch of squawking from her bunk mates kept her awake.

* * *

><p>When morning came they faced their first actual challenge. The aptitude test, to see if they were capable of handling and controlling the 3D maneuver gear. It seemed pretty basic. All it was is balancing.<p>

Easy.

They were split off into groups of six and appointed to a different test machine. Once there, they would take turns in the harness for the test. Those who balanced and didn't fall were good to go, others... not so much.

It was basic. The trial run before the actual testing started.

After they had been shown how to hook their comrades into the mechanics, they were left to handle it on their own as the testing went underway. When it came to Kagome's turn, she noticed Shadis's complete attention, as if he was watching for any tiny miscalculation or error she would make.

Surely he wasn't still being nit picky about their meeting, was he? She hadn't meant to piss him off so badly.

Kagome felt her feet lift off of the ground as two more individuals came into her line of sight. As she hung loosely, Shadis gave a nod and motioned for her to come down.

She had passed and that was that. She didn't care much about the others so once out of the harness, she walked towards the outer circle of her assigned group. If anything, she hoped this session would end soon. It was boring and tedious once you had already finished.

Instead, she turned her head and watched the two other people as they slowly approached the trainees. They were conversing quietly with one another. Once they got close enough, Kagome recognized the features of them from when she would go to watch the Scouting Legion leave and return.

The taller one was Commander Erwin and the other was Lance Corporal Levi.

Had they come to check out the potential of the newbies?

Kagome snorted. She'd figure the aptitude test wouldn't be important in analysis. The skill of combat seemed more logical in her eyes.

Still, she subtly watched them from the corner of her eye as the passed by the trainees. The Corporal had the look of pure irritation at the sight of those training, and Kagome could understand why.

They weren't exactly fantastic. So few had managed to perform the test without twitching and nearly falling. Others, however, were pretty decent. Although few, herself included, had no issues.

The group in its entirely wasn't terrible, they had merely show up when the less than competent began their test. She tuned out the yelling of Shadis when Eren ended up dangling upside down.

She turned around and lightly rubbed the back of her head.

Her thoughts had been confirmed without aiming to.

She was pretty positive she had the same expression on her face as the Corporal, if not close.

And he probably thought the same thing as he and Erwin passed.

She felt his eyes sweep over her in examination and she ignored it, turning back around and pretending she hadn't even noticed the pair. Kagome fought her urge to whirl around when she heard him snort in amusement, obviously at her. However, she lost her inner fight and turned after a second.

Their eyes met, blue clashing sharply against coal gray.

She matched his glare with her own stoic one, counting the seconds as they ticked by. The seconds turned to minutes and Kagome refused to look away and back down, and, apparently, so did he. She heard Shadis give call that the training for today had ended and it would continue on tomorrow.

Kagome internally snorted, not allowing her irritation to become present as she slowly saluted them and turned on her heel.

She would get in trouble for staying- they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Finished~ I debated placing this in the last update, but went against the idea and just put it on its own.<p>

For the pairing- the choices are now:

Levi/Kagome  
>LeviKagome/Erwin  
>ErwinKagome

Those who suggested Eren/Kagome:  
>Personally, I'm not a big fan of ErenKagome because Eren is just to... eh of a character. Pairing him with the version of Kagome in this story wouldn't be a good match because of how radically different the personalities are. I think I would like them to be friends as it is. That in mind, I just really like shipping Eren with anyone, though, so...

I do enjoy the ideas of the other three so please choose one of those. I'll have the mini poll running to, lets say, chapter seven or eight.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow." ~ Imagine Dragons: Radioactive._

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>The time spent in the training academy drug by, some days seeming rather slow and other speeding by without it being realized. Soon a year passed, the second one following suit.<p>

Kagome would watch, intrigued, as some of the trainee's family would occasionally stop by or send them letters. No matter how much she saw it, she couldn't help but be amazed every time she witnessed it occurring. Ordinary people and how they swapped matters of affections always shocked her.

She sometimes wondered why she never received such coddling behavior, and she had even been asked by a few people why she would never even receive a simple letter from her father. It often left her thinking about just how different she was from these people. She noted many ways.

For one, they were often led by their emotions and hardly ever thought about what they were doing before allowing their emotions to steer their actions. Simple things such as jealousy often created a dispute. Anger caused flared tempers. They weren't level headed.

They grew up surrounded by love, however, she had been raised by the cold hand of her father, a man who rarely ever shows any form of emotion. The most human contact she had ever received was a small, unpredictable pat to the head. But even those were uncommon and only happened once in a blue moon.

Another was that, even though they had probably never met anyone there in their entire lives, they acted as if they were the best of friends. That fact also confused her. How could they put all their trust into someone they've only known since they had been here?

However, that was her thinking judgmentally. She had come from a different habitat all together. She had grew up in a palace full of cold and harsh judgement of society. She had never had a friend while growing up, never having the opportunity nor incentive to make one. And now two years into the training camp, she was a bit let down that she hadn't tried, even more that everyone was too intimidated to speak to her. They only interacted with her when the training called for it.

Kagome sighed and tore herself from her thoughts, remembering that today's training was, in fact, still going on. She brought her hands up to fix her heavy bun that she had pulled her thick hair into. Once she had re-tightened it, she stretched and continued walking, looking for a possible opponent.

The hand to hand combat was rather easy, but everyone was making a joke out of it. Kagome couldn't help but sneer at them. No form of combat was a joke, her father had long since beaten that into her. Every time he had trained her, even though it usually ended with her feeling like death, there was no such thing as taking it light. He fought with his whole being, no matter how much it hurt her.

Kagome stumbled over her feet and struggled to right herself when she ran into someone head first. A scowl painted her lips as she looked up, narrowing her eyes on the bulky blond before her. Reiner was his name, and his advantage over most were his muscles and height. Even though younger than her, he towered over her. His shadow enveloped her and she folded her arms in obvious irritation.

"What?"

Reiner didn't look intimidated by her cold glare nor her slowly flaring temper at being halted. He smirked and looked down at her. "Are you looking for a headbutt today? You're already short enough- you don't need to be getting any shorter. Take my advice and get serious."

"What are you going on about Reiner?" Eren asked, finally approaching the silent girl and his taller friend. He turned his complete attention to Kagome and almost yelped.

_'I've never see her this angry before...'_ Eren inwardly cringed,_ 'Previously, she's always had such a vacant expression on her face, but this one spells pure death. What is Reiner thinking!?'_

Out of nowhere, Reiner stepped up behind him and pushed him forward a few steps towards Kagome. "Step to it, Eren."

"Me?" He did yelp this time, "Why not you?!"

Kagome ignored the cowardly green eyed boy and his smirking friend as she took a step back, parting her feet a bit more. So, she had a challenge finally? The blue of her eye's lightened with electricity and she raised her arms to defend her face.

Eren took in Kagome's prepared stance. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to hurt her, so he'd go easy. Mind made up, he tightened his grip on the dagger in his hand and rushed her. "I hope you're prepared, Kagome! Here I come!"

His warning cry almost made her smirk._ Almost_.

She slowly sidestepped and swung her left leg out. Her front of her ankle smashed into Eren's knee and he went down automatically. She felt the gazes of many people sway towards the three of them. Kagome snorted and brushed her bangs back at hearing him collapse to the ground with a cry of pain. When he tried to stand back up, only to fall back down, she turned towards Reiner.

"Can I go now?" She drawled out in boredom, "Perhaps find myself a more suitable opponent?"

Her question seemed to snap him out of his daze. His eyes snapped to her and he glared. "No! The fight isn't over until Eren drops the dagger."

For the first time since she had arrived there, Kagome actually let her frustration show on her face and she let out a overly loud sigh. Kagome whirled around on her heel and began to stalk towards Eren, this time intent on making him drop the damned dagger into the dirt.

"Wait Kagome!" Eren took a step back, "We're supposed to do the practice the way Shadis taught-!"

His fearful yelp made her smirk. Kagome snatched the dagger out of his palm, slipping it into her belt, before wrapping her arms around him. One hand grasped under his chin and the other arms wrapped around his arm. Once having his weight fully supported, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder and onto the ground behind her. The younger boy landed with a yelp and a loud thud.

After doing so, she snatched the dagger from her belt and turned towards Reiner. The wooden tool was thrown to him and he caught it before it hit the ground.

"Its your turn to attack me." Kagome growled, "So. Do. It."

"I don't really-" He began, snapping out of his daze.

"Do it, Reiner." Eren encouraged darkly from where he laid sprawled out on the ground, no where near making a move to stand up. "Didn't you confide to me you wanted to show her what it's like to be a soldier, the responsibility? Do it. Show her."

At Eren's words, Reiner nodded. "You're right- There are times that a soldier can't back down, and this is one of them." He looked up at Kagome with a for-sure smirk, "Enjoy your lesson, Ka-!"

The boy suddenly felt Kagome curl her arms around him and he soon received the same treatment as Eren.

Kagome stood back up and turned to walk away. All of that could have been avoided if they hadn't warned her about their intentions. They made it easy on her, and that angered her.

"You have an incredible technique, Kagome." Eren commented as he stood up. "If I may ask, who taught you how to fight so well? I never figured you would be so good." His eyes widened and he held up his hands at her tense back. "Not that you can't know how to fight. I just meant..."

She came to halt at his words. Kagome sighed as he yelped and began to defend what he had meant.

"My father taught me." She finally replied, cutting off the rambling she had tuned out. "What does it matter who taught me?"

"Your father taught you-"

"What does it matter?" She repeated and turned around, her fists clenched tightly. Eren's eyes widened at her harder tone as she glared at him, "Point is, I don't need to be doing things I've had beaten into me. Its completely pointless."

"This type of training?"

At his question she turned around. "Techniques such as this, what he showed us, won't be factored into our scores. What he wants us to do it create our own fighting style to show him how we can differentiate ourselves from our comrades." She nodded towards the people out in the field. "Some people already know that and take it easy and fake it until times up. That is plain idiotic behavior. The desire to join the Military Police and live in the safety of the innermost wall is what drove them to join the training program, but it is only granted to the top ten graduates of each class. Those who bother to participate in this are driven, but those who make fools of themselves and jokes out of this are pathetic." She abruptly snatched the dagger from the ground and rushed Eren, slanting the tip parallel to his heart. "Why? Why, in this cruel joke of a world, would someone put their all into something only to go die? They don't. Seeing everyone here half ass the drills really piss me off. I was trained to fight since a young age, I know cruelty and I know strength. No one here has ever experienced either, that much I understand about you all."

"What-"

"Why do you think its such a big deal to everyone to get into a bunch of worthless guards that can't do shit properly?" Kagome whispered and snatched him down by his arm so their faces were right before one another. "Its such a farce, and no one understands why."

"Who knows?" Eren snapped and grasped her arm, trying to flip her. She was expecting this and narrowed her eyes. An odd feeling started in the pit of her stomach, a primal and long since dormant urge filled her, and she crouched and spun her leg out, taking Eren's out from under him and dropping him onto his back. The feeling got stronger and she straddled his chest, pressing the dagger against his neck. Once she had him stabilized, she continued her observations.

"Could it be human nature?" She asked, "To be so hostile, yet fearful? Do humans just naturally wish to be guarded and safe from the monsters that they cannot explain?" His widened green eyes zoned in on her as she asked him her uninterested questions.

"Why don't you tell me?" He whispered after a second. "You're human, too."

His comment showed to take her off guard, her blue eyes widening in unsuppressed shock, and she slowly got off of him. He stayed sprawled out on the ground as he laid, a bit fearful of her next move. The small girl had became so unpredictable in such a short amount of time. It was practically mind blowing how fast she had went to a completely different nature.

"My point is, I can't even pretend to be weak enough to face people such as yourself." She commented pridefully, all previous changes melting away and she once again became her usual, cold self. "Those who are so weak and expressive of what their plan is. I don't go easy on people, and I never will." With that, she turned and dropped the dagger, leaving the two behind.

Eren stared at her back as she retreated away. Her actions were so strange.

He fought off the small blush that stained his cheeks from her actions, ignoring the fact that he had been called weak by her. He heard Reiner come up behind him, briefly hearing him ask if he was okay. He ignored him in favor of watching the shorter girl retreat elsewhere.

Why hadn't he tried associating with her before hand, again?

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: So, I think I've got the votes right.<p>

Levi/Kagome: 7 (Maybe?)  
>ErwinKagome/Levi: 2 (Maybe)Erwin/Kagome: 1 (Maybe)

I'll do a recount before the deadline and when all potential votes have been accounted for.

However, just because I cut out the Eren/Kagome option doesn't mean I won't experiment a bit. A small bit of infatuation is good, hm? Throughout this, I'll be experimenting with Eren and Kagome~ c:

I hope I got all the errors out~

Please review&favorite&follow- thank~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_"In your eyes, there is doubt as you try to figure it out, but that's not what life is about. So, have faith- there's a way." ~ Adrisaurus: Wander's Lullaby._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>What Eren had said to her earlier had stunned her more than she thought it would have. How could she be a human, if she didn't understand their simple exchanges of mutual cares?<p>

Kagome sat, not making a move to eat. Partially because she was not hungry, and the other because she was so deeply delved into her own mind. Just barely, she could register the chatter of those crowded around her. There were brief moments were someone's eyes would land on her, lingering for longer than necessary before suddenly switching away.

While it wouldn't seem to be anything special to another person, but what Eren had said to her actually made her feel... joy? Happiness? No... it wasn't either of those. Even though she had never quite understood the composition and internal expressiveness of those emotions, she knew it wasn't those two. She hadn't been inclined to show it, like someone happy or joyful would wish to do so.

Whatever this feeling was, it made a small tingle of warmth invade her previously frozen core. The static feeling from before still burned in her, accompanying the tingle in creating indescribable stimuli in her. She allowed her thoughts to stray to the curious boy, craving to know a bit more about him. His friend, Reiner, too. They had been the first two trainees to really treat her as one of them, straight up challenging her without a second thought.

Kagome despised the status she had received by being taken in by Sesshoumaru. People avoided her for it, believing that she thought herself to be "too good" to waste her time. In reality, she wished to associate with them, to understand their unusual, to her, behaviors. They intrigued her greatly, and she wished to experience them.

But...

They were all too timid to try.

Was she really so unapproachable? She couldn't help it- she hadn't been raised to socialize with those around her, to hold lengthy conversations, or even express the basics of how she felt. She couldn't even properly explain how she felt, or how she processed her emotions. They usually were nonexistent, the only ones she usually felt were the ones she had learned how to express while around her father.

So few smiles and true laughs existed with her.

She resented him for this. For how he was, and how he had raised her. Why couldn't he realize it wasn't the right way? What girl could be made so cold as she was. Kagome looked down at her hands, her eyes focusing in on the sharpened fingernails she had. They resembled claws, like Sesshoumaru's were.

But.. In saying her resentment for him, did that mean she resented herself as well? The girl she was... The girl that was almost identical to him? His cold hearted and hateful work of art?

She believed so.

And, in realizing so, she understood Eren had lied to her.

She wasn't human. In contrary, she was far from it. A monster in an elfin built body. She was the embodiment of everything feminine, but that didn't make her human. It only proved her to be unnatural.

She was tired of being called perfect when there was no such thing as perfection.

Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists, not wincing once when the sharp points of her claw-like nails dug deep into her palms. She felt the blood soak her hands and she bowed her head.

She lacked the warmth women were meant to carry, the bright eyes that made them so open. Kagome abruptly stood up, all eyes going to her automatically. It repulsed her- how adept they were to her every move. Her bangs shrouded her eyes as she left the dining hall, well aware of the blood dripping from her tightening hands and onto the wooden floor.

She left the training camp grounds though the gate, not caring if she was caught. Once she had made it far enough away, Kagome slowly un-clenched her hands and looked down at them. There were several little holes in the skin of her palms. A frown marred her face and she slowly began to wipe the smeared blood from her nails and the skin surrounding the holes.

The pain finally caught up with the bleeding mess, but, even though it hurt, all she did was stare at the soiled skin. A cool breeze blew her hair out of her lazily done tie, a fiercer wind whipping it around her and making it a raven mess.

She stood alone for a long while, just blankly staring at her hands though the unkempt dark strands that were sprawled across her face. She didn't want to fix it to only get blood in it. That was awful for hair. As she stood, the sound of light footsteps coming up behind her echoed in faintly in her ears. Briefly, she wondered who it was and if they noticed she was there. Obviously, they did, Kagome deemed, as their steps came to a complete halt a few feet behind her. She didn't care, as it was, and kept her dull eyes glued to the red soaked appendages. Little pools of crimson were now cupped in her palms, and the sources were no longer visible.

A disgusted noise came from the person behind her, notably male in sound. It wasn't too late in the night, so it didn't shock her that several people would still be awake. The sun was only just setting, as it was.

Out of nowhere, shocking Kagome out of her uncaring daze, a warm hand curled tightly around her left wrist. The appendage was turned to the side and the pool of blood leaked down the side of her hand. Kagome watched, somewhat mesmerized by the sight. The hand released her, but Kagome didn't lower her arm. The sound of fabric ripping caused her to jump slightly. She blinked as she looked up, her expression blank even though the noise had startled her.

Her eyes landed on the scowling face of Levi as he took hold of her wrist once more. She heard him grumbling under his breath as he tied an old piece of cloth about her palm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled and tightened the fabric, hoping it would cause her discomfort. It didn't even make her flinch and his scowl deepened.

"Me?" Kagome asked quietly, "I didn't ask for you to help, Sir. I am fine."

He snorted at her answer, "Having your hands soaked with blood isn't fine. It's fucking disgusting." He grasped her other hand and did the same to it. He turned it to the side and allowed the blood to drip to the ground between them before he cleaned the excess red with a separate cloth. The then wound the other half of the torn cloth around her right hand, pulling it as hard as he could without ripping it. Once again, she showed no sign of feeling the pain he had intended to inflict on her. It annoyed him and he released her from his grasp, watching as she held her bandaged hands back out before her face.

"I'm sorry." Kagome finally responded, her voice deathly quiet. She hadn't intended to make him so angry by standing here.

"Cut your nails if you want to apologize." Levi snorted, "Its creepy how they look. Humans aren't meant to have claws, brat."

Her eyes snapped up to him, hooded blue focusing on his cold face. Once again, that word was used towards her, as if she were one. Kagome bit her lip, down casting her gaze to her feet. She felt his eyes linger on her, examining her.

She was creepy. Her hair unnaturally long to be a soldier, her nails sharpened, and her eyes un-normally light despite her uncaring features. He had been keeping track of her training, and he was impressed. The little girl was the exact opposite that one would expect.

She was lethal, tactful, reserved, and strangely polite for all other characteristics to be matched with her. It would be a lie to say he wasn't impressed with her. The day he had first actually noticed her, her prideful attitude clashing against his, still amazed him on the inside. She showed no fear, yet no arrogance either.

This girl was a level headed youth in comparison to others in her age group. But, in understanding that, he also took into consideration of her home. Her father was the King, a face not many had ever seen. Although stories made him out to be repulsed by simple human natures.

Levi could understand that. Human beings were revolting creatures, the very nature of their easy to corrupt personalities was sicking. However, they were nothing in comparison to titans, and, so, those creatures held majority of his hatred.

This girl, Kagome, was, no doubt, just as her father. Repulsed by humans and she probably classified herself as a different species altogether. If not her, her father did then.

Stories also made him out to be uncaring and cold, traits he had done well to pass down to his only child, Levi decided after he had tested her. She didn't react to pain, or insults.

He watched as her eyes slowly went back to her wrapped up hands, liquid building up behind her lower lids. His heart actually lurched.

She wasn't about to start wailing, was she?

If so, he would be useless there. Like most men, he could not do much to stop a female's tears. Before he could react, a hand shot out and slender fingers curled around his own. The bandage on her hand prevented her from fully grasping his, but she had her fingers curled around three of his own- very much in a childlike manner. She was shaking, Levi noticed, and he allowed her to tighten her grip. It didn't seem like a huge sacrifice to prevent her from sobbing.

Kagome curled her fingers around Levi's, unable to stop herself from seeking the warmth he had. It amazed her, the heat radiating off of him was like nothing she had ever experienced. A pressure built up in her chest, blooming in her heart, and her bangs fell to shroud her eyes from his gaze. For a while, Kagome stood, just holding onto his digits in hidden amazement of the warmth he held.

After a few moments had passed, Kagome realized what she was doing and quickly yanked her hand away from his person before she was tempted to latch onto him elsewhere to see if he had the same warmth on another part of his body. She whirled herself around and began to head back to the training ground.

"Thank you, Corporal." Kagome called out over her shoulder, her cold texture repainting her voice. "I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be on my way, now."

She berated herself.

She couldn't just do something like that, grabbing hold of someone she didn't understand. Kagome frowned and looked down at her nails. Was that where she should start if she wished to make herself the same as humans?

After thinking it over, and returning to the vacant bunks, Kagome decided.

Her nails would be the first to go, if they truly weren't how humans kept them.

She wished to know what it was like to experience human emotions.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Done~ I hope it was okay and I hope I got all the errors out. The Levi was difficult to do, I tried to make his character accurate, but he may have been a bit ooc.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_"Raised in this madness, you're on your own. It made you fearless, nothing to lose. Dreams are a drug here, they get in your way. That's what you need to fight day by day." ~ Within Temptation: Iron._

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

* * *

><p><em>The world was truly hell, and there was no way to restore it to what it was. Sesshoumaru vocalized his growl from the position he had taken residence in a tall tree. With dull, golden eyes he watched the pathetic antics of the creatures below. He had not a clue as to what they were searching for. They had already eradicated all of the humans in that location, along with demons that had taken up a humanoid appearance. It wouldn't be long before they set out for a new place of search.<em>

_These things were repulsive and reeked of decaying human filth. They were a new low for Naraku if he had truly resorted to using them for his doing. They were thoughtless creatures with no sense of actual understanding. They ate for fun, but had no use for food. They were mistakes, that much was obvious. Granted, he gave the wretched spider hanyou credit. If it had been him, he would have killed them before the world had become infested._

_Or just not released them from their bindings. The Gods had placed them there for very good reasons, even if they couldn't fix the mistakes they had blindly led the deceased priestess into. The death of her and her blood rested on their hands._

_They had expected her to fix the world, but did not account for her large, warming heart that loved everything. Had they expected her to not care for those who would be innocent in Naraku's hell? She had saved those who deserved to live, and was rewarded with bitter vengeance dealt by fate._

_It had disparaged him greatly when he had stumbled upon her mangled body, such a strong willed girl deserved no fate as she had received._

_Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when the tree he roosted on began to shake. He growled and narrowed his eyes at the titan that had caught sight of him. The tree collapsed to the ground and Sesshoumaru leaped from it, moving towards another several feet away as the titan continued to look for him on the ground. He snorted and tucked a strand of silver hair behind his elfin point ear._

_There had to be a way for the current world to survive, humans and demons if possible. They couldn't all fall victim to being eaten. The Gods were at fault for the entire thing. They had made the mistakes, they had banished Naraku to hell where the creatures were stored to maintenance. They wouldn't remove them._

_More and more of the creatures were being placed in the world due to the lineage continuance. As if it were a different universe- the changed timeline that the priestess had originated from- that was continuing on the reproduction line of those who should have died in the Warring States. The time that had become this world. Once those offspring died, they were banished to hell only to be released here as titans. It was a cycle that would eventually kill that world, leaving them in an even more misconstrued fuck up of a place._

_Sesshoumaru looked out towards the distance, his eyes catching the clearing where he had found Kagome's deceased body._

_He would start there and rebuild his kingdom, surrounded by walls. One, two, or three, it didn't matter._

_He would be sure that this world wouldn't fall under the weight of giants that served no purpose._

* * *

><p><em>He had ordered the construction of three fifty meter walls to be built, seeing as no titan exceeded twenty meters tall, and even those were a rarity. In the innermost wall, he built his castle for his residence. Both humans and demons were ushered inside the walls before any more damage could befall them.<em>

_Many races were shrunken down to mere double digits while others were eradicated completely._

_It didn't matter- this was the basis for the rebuilding of the world as it was._

_The entire project took nearly a hundred years to complete, but it had succeeded. Once the new age was reaching close to one hundred years since completion, Sesshoumaru made an almost painful meeting just outside the outermost wall, Wall Maria._

_A mere child nestled into a deep, hollow tree. The long raven locks draping down her back fell in messy waves while pale skin hid the bright blue eyes he knew this female child had. She was bundled in a white blanket and nearly invisible to the entire world._

_Sesshoumaru scooped her up in his grasp, cradling her body close._

_So, the Gods have finally decided to fix their mistakes? Interesting._

_She was now in his hands, and this time, she would not die. He, for one, knew what was to do. A small, remorseful though filtered through his head._

_No longer would she be the bright girl she used to be. She could no longer be infatuated and dependent on her emotions. He would raise her to be like him, to guarantee her survival._

_He would be sure._

* * *

><p>"Before you are the top of your class! Stand and salute to your superiors!"<p>

Kagome looked to her side, spotting the black haired girl she stood next too.

"Graduate number one- Cadet Kagome Taisho! Graduate number two- Cadet Mikasa Ackerman! Graduate number..."

She tuned out the man speaking with dull ears. She was honestly surprised she was the top spot, long since understanding the fight for it was between her and the Mikasa girl.

"Tomorrow you will apply for your stations!" Kagome turned her attention back to the shouting of Shadis. "As of this moment, Trainee Squad 104 is disbanded! Best of luck to you all in survival!"

Kagome followed suit with those around her for the final salute farewell. She slammed her curled fist to her left breast and closed her eyes.

"Sir!"

She had done it, and tomorrow she could apply for the Survey Corps. The thought sent a pleasant tingle through her and she fought off the urge to smile in anticipation. She would enjoy herself when she was alone and no one else could witness.

She heard the boisterous cheers of those around her, celebrating for one another and themselves. People were all riled up about making it into the Military Police. Big whoop. They would only throw their training away.

Human mentality was truly something she failed to understand, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. They all took the cowardly way out if possible?

Absolutely distasteful.

Perhaps she was just not as naive as they were, even though it was assumed she was.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned, glancing upwards at the sight of Reiner.

"Good job," He praised her, "On making the top spot. You're pretty skilled."

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "I suppose. It just came natural."

"I get you." He chuckled in amusement. "When we first met, I think we got off on the wrong foot. You know what I mean?"

Kagome thought back to the training incident were she had completely trumped him and Eren. "I believe so." After a second, she shrugged it off. "It's alright, I was actually glad."

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and set her mug down. "You were one of the first people to actually be brave enough to mess with me. And anyway- it was a pleasant experience for me. Wasn't it for you?"

Reiner twitched, "You flipped me..."

Kagome smirked and lifted her mug to hide it. "You called me short. Payback is a bitch, and so am I."

Reiner laughed and smacked her shoulder, "You're an odd girl."

"I am fully aware."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: This whole chapter was meh to me. I hope it was okay... Flashback to just when the Warring States ended. Brief story catch up here:<p>

It went Warring States, then "Titan Era" and then Modern Japan. First part of this, the time for this chapter was roughly 200 years before the fall of Wall Maria. Sesshoumaru had the walls constructed to save humans and demons from their extinction and kept the truth of his blood a secret, leading the human citizens to believe the royal family to be a "hidden existence." Once finding the reincarnated Kagome (13/14 years before the fall of Wall Maria), he changed his appearance to match her's, renamed her, and declared her to be his daughter, exposing himself as a human to the world.

And yes, Sesshoumaru understood what happened to Kagome and where she was from.

Whelp everyone, one last chapter before the voting gets cut off. Here, hopefully, listed below should be accurate count. I've counted them up so many times it's not even funny anymore.

Levi/Kagome: 9  
>ErwinKagome: 6  
>ErwinKagome/Levi: 2

Those who have already voted and had it counted, please don't vote again. Those who haven't, vote away~

I hope you enjoyed!

Please review&favorite&follow - Thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_"Its the rule that you live by and die for, its the one thing you cannot deny. Even though you don't know what the price is, it is justified. So much more that you've got now to fight for, but it still doesn't change who you are. There is no fear you'll ever give in to, you're untouchable." ~ Withing Temptation: Where Is The Edge._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

* * *

><p>The bell ringing out overhead caused Kagome to turn her head upwards towards the sky. She blinked in well kept confusion as the crowd began to get stir up in excitement. It took her a second to realize the cause.<p>

"Kagome!"

The small girl turned and saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Hello." While not close to the trio of teens, they had interacted briefly over the years. Eren was her favorite, by far, with his strong attitude. Armin was a close second due to his intellectual level. Mikasa was her least favorite, mainly because of how she clung to Eren and how she often wouldn't allow him to handle himself. She didn't hate the girl, for her strength nearly rivaled her own, but her attitude did grate on her nerves every now and again.

The clomping of horses filled her ears as more excited murmuring started up. Kagome took a wise step forward to avoid the throngs of civilians marching into the area. She came to a halt a few feet away from the three, unintentionally meeting them halfway. Her attention was returned to them as she finally deemed herself to been in a safe place.

"You said you were going into the Survey Corps back on our first day, right?" Eren asked, finally able to speak over the noise. He saw her nod and a smile bloomed onto his face. "Awesome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder, watching in silence as the sound of clomping horses drew near. Eren went on with his talking, her half listening, half tuning him out so she wouldn't snap. She found it easier to adapt to his attitude if she was half focused, as mean as it sounded. After a while, she went back to facing him, nodding meekly as he finally came to a silent pause. At instant, Kagome knew she was supposed to say something.

She went with her first instinct and folded her arms across her chest. "Aren't you also planning to join the Scouts?" Kagome asked, but she already knew the answer. The boy's desires had been many reasons for his previous disputes with Jean, and he wasn't vocally shy about his goals and ideals. A miniscule smile crept up on her lips at seeing the bright light in his stunning green eyes. "Perhaps we could end up on the same squad." While possible, she did not care. As long as she had her freedom of seeing the outside world, she was fine and dandy. She knew now that those of the Survey Corps wouldn't reject her application. As arrogant as she sounded, Kagome knew she was too good to pass up. Only a fool wouldn't put her skills to use.

The only true downside to the fact she would soon be part of them was that, once accepted, she would have to pay her home a visit and speak with her father. She had enjoyed the time away and didn't really wish to return. Not when she was trying to adapt the behaviors of those around her. She still couldn't comprehend their obsession with loud noises and cheers. She looked down at her nails. Once more, her recently clipped nails were growing out longer. A sour scowl tipped her lips downward as she began to pick at them.

Cutting them so often got rather irritating really quick. At hearing a bizarre noise, Kagome turned around and finally saw the source of commotion. Once more, the Survey Corps were finally leaving for their expedition outside the wall. She watched, dull eyes lighting up slightly at seeing the faces she hadn't been able to see in several years. Instead of a normal curtsy, as she used to do as they left or returned, Kagome performed a small salute. Now they were her superiors, and she was no longer the princess- nor should she be addressed as one.

Her blue eyes met the blue of Erwin's when he looked towards the side. Kagome saw mild shock before it faded. As they were going, Kagome turned and saw the trio she had previously been standing by speaking to a member of the Garrison. She watched the interaction for a good while before turning and leaving against the flow of the crowd. Her hands were clasped together before her and her eyes remained straightforward.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Annie." Kagome called out over her shoulder as she entered the headquarters. The blonde girl stood up and looked towards Kagome with a nod and a small smile.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm curious..." Kagome sat down on the steps the Annie followed suit, sliding close to her. Once sure she had the other girl's attention, Kagome continued. "What are you planning on doing? Where do you plan to apply?"

"Military Police, of course." Annie replied instantly, catching Kagome's attention. "Its the best bet for survival."

Kagome stared at the girl with a small frown. "I suppose we won't see one another all too often, then." The three years spent here, Kagome had grown rather fond of the blue eyed girl, finding a lot of common ground with her.

"If you returned to your home, or went with me into the Military Police, that wouldn't be an issue." Annie argued. Kagome looked towards her and shook her head.

"That life isn't for me, Annie." Kagome sighed, "I want to join the Scouts, I feel I have to."

Annie became unusually silent after that. Even though she was normally silent, it was different. Kagome eyed her for a second with a small frown. "Annie?"

The silent girl didn't speak and she looked at the ground. After a while, she finally looked back up at Kagome with darkened blue eyes. "Its okay." She commented dully, "I understand what you mean."

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I finally figured out how to edit while on mobile! I'm so happy!<p>

Poll Results:

Levi/Kagome: 15  
><strong><em>ErwinKagome: 18_**  
>LeviKagome/Erwin: 2

Erwin/Kagome wins~

I'm really excited to do this one. Sounds pretty interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

_"With blackbirds following me, I'm digging out my grave. They close in, swallowing me. The pain, it comes in waves. I'm getting back what I gave..." Linkin Park ~ Blackbirds._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Not even hours later, the district of Trost was rocked with a broken panic as news spread of the Colossal titan returning after the incident that occurred five years prior. The citizens were enveloped with a destructive form of panic and they rushed for safety. Some people became trampled under the masses running, others crushed and left to die under crumpling debris.<p>

Due to the military's elite soldiers, the Survey Corps, had already left on the newest expedition, it left the fresh trainees to be deployed just days after their graduation. Once retrieving information of what squad and guard they would be placed on, the operation was a float with the most unprepared left to keep up upright.

At instant, Kagome knew their mistake.

She was placed in charge of a section of three trainees she never really associated with. The four made it to their assigned station and stood in wait.

They were the bait so the civilians had ample time to escape.

Her attention was caste over her shoulder as she took a glace to the far off sight of Wall Sina. The news would be reaching the castle soon, if her calculations were accurate. Time to think was soon cut off when a call echoed out around the group.

A ten meter class titan was approaching them.

Kagome turned towards her section and gave them one order.

"Do as I direct, or else you risk yourself to die."

She received the desired answer in return. Though fearful, they nodded in bravery and waited for their directions. It pleased her. She didn't want three deaths to rest on her shoulders, and now they wouldn't.

"Mira," She motioned to the other girl there, "You and Carter will go for it's ankles so we have more than enough time to kill it before it can move on." At getting their understanding call, she turned to the dark haired male beside her. "Bertholdt- you're my backup if needed." His eyes snapped to her before he slowly nodded.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" He asked after Carter and Mira had already left. Kagome and he got into position, a snort coming from the short girl.

"You got any better ideas?" Kagome asked with a scowl. When she received no response from the quite man she nodded. "I thought so. I don't care how we take the titan down, speaking honestly, Bertholdt. The only thing I care about is having us survive." She nodded for him to follow close behind her as she jumped and swung close to the tipping titan. "I refuse to have a bunch of deaths resting on my shoulders!"

Her blade chipped and she cursed. She hadn't even got remotely deep enough to take the lumbering giant down. Kagome slammed her feet down on the healing gash and swung herself backwards to avoid it whirling around and snatching her.

Bertholdt took his chance then. He rushed forward and quickly finished the job Kagome hadn't been able to before mimicking her actions and swinging backwards. He landed next to her with sigh, reaching a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"That was a close call."

Kagome looked up at him and shrugged. "I made a mistake, lesson learned." The pair leered over the edge of the building as Carter and Mira landed next to them.

"That was amazing!" Mira cheered, "You two synchronize almost perfectly with one another."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been needed if princess here hadn't gotten all choked up." Cater muttered and motioned towards Kagome with his thumb. He looked at her and noticed Kagome's attention was directed back to the barely visible sight of Wall Sina. "Now's not the time to be getting homesick!"

Kagome looked back at him with a dull, interested, bleak look. "Its not that." She assured after a moment, "I just find it comedic that, once more, the Military Police are hiding while those who don't have a complete understanding of the situation are out here." Before the others could respond, Kagome nodded in the opposite direction. "Two eight meters. Mira and Carter, take the one on the right. Bertholdt and I will handle the one on the right."

Nearly half an hour and several dead titans later, they were nearing the end of their gas. Kagome bit her lip and growled.

Of course those in charge of making sure the fighters out here were well supplied had skipped out on their one responsibility. But, of course, they would only worry for their own survival.

More time passed and soon the rooftops became occupied with the remainder that were running low on supplies.

Fantastic- now they all were sitting ducks.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Mira and Carter, for all I know, are made up so don't worry about them too much. I was running out of things to do with this chapter so I had to end it there.<p>

I hope you liked it though. Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_"Memories consume, like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again. I don't want to be the one the battles always choose, 'cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused. I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know its not alright, so I'm breaking the habit- I'm breaking the habit tonight." Linkin Park ~ Breaking The Habit._

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

* * *

><p>She wanted to know who had the grand idea to have everyone situated on the same roof, that way she could <em>personally<em> shove her foot up their ass. Instead of spreading out, like a sane person would have them, they were all cluttered together on the same roofs.

All around her people were whimpering and crying for home.

A dry laugh fell from her lips. What a shameful position they were in.

From where she stood, in a small huddle with Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt, Kagome glanced over towards the blond sitting upright against a roof. Well, it looked like Armin was having himself a nice little pity party all by his very lonesome. Considering he was the only one there from his section, it was safe to assume the others were dead and/or eaten.

What a shame.

And just when she had began to really like Eren... Oh well.

A pair of large hands suddenly clamped down on her shoulders and Kagome tilted her head back to look up at Reiner.

"What?"

"Do you have any ideas in that pretty little head of your's, Queenie?"

Even though he still had the same coy smirk adorning his features, Kagome could see hidden fear in his eye. She snorted and shrugged his hands off of her.

"No. We're all stuck on the same couple of rooftops." She crossed her arms across her chest with a sigh. "Short explanation is- we're all fucked."

"Huh, well if you aren't just a ray of rainbows..."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "I am no optimistic person, Reiner. I see reality, and reality is often bleak in moments like this. I'm afraid I never learned the technique of 'sugar-coating' topics to make them easier to face." People picked their heads up at hearing her go on, but soon after many regretted doing so. "I mean, unless you want to sacrifice several people to see if they'll get full and leave. That's about as good as a plan I can give you."

"You... You... What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Carter shouted at her, "You are a morbid chick!"

Kagome looked at him with a moments of interest before she turned her attention elsewhere. "Eh, I've said worse before. It wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Get off the rag, man up, and quit being a little bitch."

To her complete and total amazement, somehow the group got their asses into gear enough to quit feeling sorry for themselves. Enough to try and make it to the headquarters with what was left of their reserves, might she add. She doubted the idea would work, it seemed too far fetched that they all would make it.

"You coming?"

Kagome looked up and spotted Annie waiting on the rooftop edge, Reiner and Bertholdt not far off from where she was.

"If you have another idea, I'll stay." Annie assured Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and nodded for them to go.

"I'm coming, but I want to wait for a bit. I refuse to get caught up in a mess due to their lack of thinking."

"Are you sure?" Annie asked once more, reaching to grasp Kagome's hand. A frown fell onto her lips when Kagome instinctively snatched her hand away. She lowered her own hand back to her side and diverted her gaze to the ground. "I can wait here with you. That way, in case something happens, you have someone covering you."

"I'll be fine." Kagome answered, her voice cold, "You go ahead with Reiner and Bertholdt and I'll catch up after a few minutes."

Annie hesitated for a few moments longer, waiting to see if Kagome would change her mind. She didn't, though, and eventually she left with the taller males in tow.

Once they had gotten out of sight, Kagome slid down to her knees to think. She winced and doubled over sightly, pressure forming to an almost unbearable point in her temple.

She didn't have time for this. She didn't have the time to search for who she was right now. She didn't have time to be human right now...

_'Tch, you're an awful shot. A dead man could do better.' A silver haired man snorted, golden eyes sparking at the reaction he received._

_'Shut up, Inuyasha!' The girl he mocked threw her wooden bow down to the ground in apparent anger, blue eyes blazing to life. 'Sit boy!'_

_After he had slammed face first into the ground, the girl stomped across his back as rough as she could, applying as much weight as possible._

Kagome cringed and grasped her head at the strange memory of the two people she didn't recall. Why... Why would she remember something she had no recollection of? She didn't even know who this 'Inuyasha' person was, nor did she know the blue eyed girl.

Kagome stood, trembling as she stumbled about on her feet. A rush of dizziness filled her and she nearly fell from the rooftops. She shook her head and prepared to follow out and head towards the others but suddenly found herself unable to.

A choked gasp fell form her lips as she forgot how to breathe. Black spots began to take over her vision and she stumbled around for a few moments more before dropping from the rooftop. She laid motionless for a while, fighting to stay conscious, slowly losing the fight to herself.

Before the world faded completely, a sweet voice echoed in her ears briefly.

The last sight she saw before the black reclaimed her entirely was a girl with auburn hair doubled over her, eyes that matched her hair in hue widened with worry. Brief shaking even registered in her mind before it all went dark.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Kagome can have a little humorous side, even if it is morbid.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_"You say you understand it all, try and smile. If only I could see it's true, somehow. I can't believe what is happening. I don't know what to say. And what I wouldn't give to change our fate." ~ Within Temptation: I Don't Wanna._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

* * *

><p>A shrill ring started in her head and Kagome cringed, rolling onto her side slightly. Pain formed at her hip, making her move once more. She sat up, raising a hand up to her temple, as she looked around. The room was completely vacant. A lit candle rested on a bedside table. Kagome turned to it, the bright flame drawing her attention automatically.<p>

Where was she, and who had been in here with her?

Kagome furrowed her brow and adjusted how she was sitting, drawing her knees up against her chest.

Why couldn't she remember getting here? It was as if she had no recollection of anything at the time being. She looked towards her arms, noting her uniform had been taken off of her. A white button up shirt and gray pants had been placed on her instead.

Where was her uniform, anyway?

Kagome got herself up off the bed she resided in and prepared to head to the door, more than ready to abandon this room. She'd locate her uniform, figure out where she was, and then leave. No doubt the others were still fighting and they required her help.

If they were still alive, that is.

Kagome peeked out into the hallway, glancing to the left first and then the right. Spotting no one, she straightened up and continued on her way, opting out in the left direction.

She wasn't even going to try and really sweat out where she was. All she needed was her 3D maneuver gear and she was good. The more vacant space she was greeted with set her on edge.

Then the person who had brought her here had other matters to attend to. Most likely either running for their life or fighting.

After a few more minutes of searching, Kagome finally stumbled upon a couple sets of gear. Not a set of them was her's, at all, but they weren't being used either, so Kagome figured she borrow one.

Anyway, if they needed the set she took, they could always use her discarded gear. Wherever it was...

Kagome put the gear on as quick as she could before opening a window in the room. A quick look around served to provide enough reassurance. Not a single titan was in sight, and that meant she had her opportunity. Kagome hopped from the window seal and abandoned the building. She'd return the borrowed gear when she was finished. It wasn't like she blended in with the crowd, anyway.

At the sight of the first human on the ground Kagome descended. Soon enough she made out the features of the man.

"Reiner!"

"Oi!" He looked up from his feet and hurried towards her. "You okay, Queenie?"

Kagome nodded, "Fine and dandy, although, can't remember what the hell happened?"

"You never followed behind everyone." Reiner explained to her, gripping at her arm to confirm she was really as good as she said. "We thought you got ate or something."

Kagome shook her head, "I woke up in a room this morning, couldn't find my gear anywhere so I had to borrow this set from a room filled with them."

"That explains the clothes."

Kagome looked down at her. Oh, yeah, she was still dressed head to toe in a strangers clothing. "Yeah, I have no idea who they belong to. I couldn't find my uniform in my hunt, so I let it go for then. I'm sure the person will find me eventually. When I can get my stuff back, I'll return their's."

"At least we can mark you off of the missing list as found- alive, that is."

Kagome looked up at the tall male coming to stand beside Reiner. "Bertholdt, where's Annie?"

He motioned over his shoulder, "Somewhere over that way. We all were put on cleanup duty."

Kagome's face went pale at that thought. Delightful, they would be cleaning up dead bodies. That is always such a wonderful responsibility. She nodded after a moment before heading off in the direction Bertholdt had pointed her in. At the sight of the short blonde girl, Kagome hurried a bit more.

"Ne, Annie!"

On cue, the girl turned. At instant her face brightened and she rushed towards Kagome, closing the rest of the distance with no issue.

"What happened?" Annie placed her hands on Kagome's cheeks, tightening her hold when Kagome tried to tug backwards slightly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Annie." Kagome tried to step backwards a bit more but found herself unable to. After a second a thought struck her. "Please let me go, Annie. You're hurting me."

Blue eyes widened at that statement, and Annie instantly released Kagome from her grip. The dark hair girl breathed a sigh of relief before tensing up automatically when Annie made a move to tug her out of other's line of vision. Once they were alone, hidden from others, Annie threw her arms about Kagome in a tight hug.

Kagome cringed and tried to shrink away, unable to stop the uncomfortable sensation that spread through her at the sudden contact. Even wrapped tight against Annie's chest, Kagome felt small. As she shrunk back into herself, Annie's form seemed to tower over her, even though in reality the other girl was only two inches taller than Kagome.

"Annie, please-!"

Her plead became muffled right as she begun to speak. A warm pair of lips were pressed roughly against her own. Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm. She stood still, her heart fluttering anxiously in her chest, waiting for Annie to release her. A moment passed before that happened, and Annie took a cautious step backwards.

"Kagome-"

"Why, Annie?" Kagome asked calmly, "What came over you enough to kiss me?"

Annie's cheeks became a bit flushed, "I'm sorry..."

"Why apologize?" Kagome turned around and looked over her shoulder to check and see if anyone had witnessed the display. "I just wish to know why."

"Kagome, I," Annie began to fumble over her words slightly, causing Kagome to turn back towards her. This wasn't the Annie she had became used to over the years. This Annie set her on edge slightly. "I love you."

"Love?"

Annie nodded and down casted her gaze. "I suppose over the years I've become so used to you, and I realize that I care for you a lot... enough to be able to call it love."

Kagome furrowed her brow. This feeling described as love was foreign to her. Although, Annie had said she cared deeply for her, had she not? What was different about love and that, enough to have to use another word? Kagome looked back towards the silent girl, somewhat apologetically. "I apologize, Annie. I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by love. I care for you, also, but I don't believe it to be strong enough to count as love."

Annie's face fell instantly before a smile painted her lips. "Its alright, Kagome. It doesn't have to be love, as long as we can still be friends."

Kagome nodded and smiled, an extremely rare sight for one to see. It wasn't some grand, teeth flashing, wide eyed, heart warming grin. It was only a small, barely there upturn of her lips. "Annie, you can trust me when I say I'll always be a friend to you. Until the day you no longer wish to see my face, I'll be here."

Annie nodded slowly, turning to take Kagome's hand and guide her. She released the small appendage after a moment though, allowing Kagome to resume her desired space once more. "Let's go. You need to check in and explain what happened, and I need to return to cleanup."

Kagome nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I ship Annie and Kagome a bit, yeah.<p>

I hope you enjoyed

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_"Be strong and hold my hand. Time becomes for us, you'll understand. We'll say goodbye today, and I'm sorry how it ends this way. If you promise not to cry, then I'll tell you just what I would say if I could be with you tonight. I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. I'll fail and lose this fight, never fade in the dark. Just remember, you'll always shine as bright." ~ My Chemical Romance: The Light Behind Your Eyes._

Honestly this entire song fits the show, imo.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

* * *

><p>Once she began to weave her way throughout the crowds, Kagome was met with many more shocked and relieved expressions. It bothered her. They were glad she was still living, but failed to have an actual reason to be relieved. They did not know her personally, and, therefore, had no true reason to be glad to see her alive. In fact, only those whom she recalled associating with more than a handful of times should have been the only ones glad. Kagome furrowed her brows as she continued to mull over the situation.<p>

A splitting pain enveloped her and Kagome stumbled a bit. She felt a pair of gentle hands rest against her sides in a way of helping her steady herself. She blinked the black dots away from her vision and looked to the person holding onto her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at seeing Jean providing her the balance she currently required. After a second, Kagome schooled her expression and took a few steps away from him, trying her hardest to regain and maintain her regal appearance. Easier said than done. Her head was pounding in pure agony and her body was sore enough for a whole army's worth.

Confused, Kagome looked up at him. She couldn't focus on one single thing. His face was fading in and out of reality as she fought with herself. What was wrong with her?

Once again, fresh memories of people she didn't know filled her head. The unknown thoughts came to her so suddenly, and filled her with a painful burning sensation. After a second, the onslaught ended and Kagome steadied herself back on her feet. She pushed Jean's hands from her and commented her thanks quietly, continuing on her way to handle her responsibility.

* * *

><p>It was a while later than she finally got a recap on what had happened while she was out. She couldn't fully understand it though. Eren was alive and a titan? Not just a titan, but a titan bent on attack his own kind. How the hell did that make any sense? Kagome sighed and pushed it to the back of her head, tuning her attention towards the others surrounding her.<p>

Currently, those of which who had survived were standing scattered about the area just watching as the flames before them burned higher and higher into the sky. From where she stood, beside Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner, Kagome could easily read the distraught expressions of those around her.

What had they expected? When it came to moments like this, only those strong enough and smart enough were able to live.

There were no exceptions, not even dumb luck counted here.

Sure, it was saddening to see so many people they had trained with suddenly gone and placed in burning piles, but it was life. People died. No big deal. The number would only increase as time continued on.

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head, saying a small prayer for those that had died. At least they were free.

She heard Jean speak up, catching her attention almost instantly. It was the only sound that wasn't crackling flames or weeping. He made the comment that they still needed to choose which field they all would go in, but continued with his own shortly after.

He spoke with such regret and anger, sorrow flooding his voice.

He had decided on the Survey Corps.

"I thought you were going to the Military Police, Jean." Kagome commented quietly once some of the conversation died down. Her words caused him to turn towards her, clear streaks still shining on his tanned cheeks. He looked down before glancing over towards the burning pile in the middle. "You always boasted about it, anyway."

"I was but..." Jean clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes closed. "It... It wouldn't be the same without Marco."

Kagome snorted. "Going out there isn't going to bring him back. If anything, it'll get you one step closer to death."

"I don't care." He declared with determination even though his voice was beginning to crack once more, becoming weighed down with unshed tears. "He was my best friend, and if I don't do something productive, I'll feel like I let him down."

"Why do you feel as if you are in debt to him? He was your friend, yeah, and he's dead, but that doesn't automatically make you at fault for it. The likeliness of you being able to stop it was slim to start with." Those around her turned towards them, listening closely to her words. Connie, who was still crying and rocking on the ground, halted once more and looked up at her with a hope in his eyes. "I don't understand the pain you all are feeling, because I wasn't close to anyone who actually died, but you all would benefit much more if you just let it go. They were doomed from the start. Just accept it."

She turned on her heel, more than ready to escort herself out of the area. "Don't hold yourself responsible for something you couldn't have changed. You'll lose yourself to remorse and guilt that way, and its no way to live. You'll cause whatever memories you have of them to become nothing more than burdens."

They watched as she walked away, some amazed and others feeling slightly better.

"Does she even try?" Christa asked after a moment, "In what she says?"

"She's definitely got a good way with words." Bertholdt smiled, "I think I speak for everyone when I say it feels as if a giant weight has been lifted off of our shoulders."

Even though her tone had remained completely even and monotone, her words had greatly lifted their spirits.

Kagome was definitely something of a different world, it seemed.

"Yeah..." Connie replied.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed and rested her back against the wooden building behind her. She looked to the side, watching as a very familiar blonde made their way towards her. The girl came to a halt beside Kagome, remaining silent as she stood.<p>

"Annie?" Kagome fixated her eyes on her, frowning at the sad expression she wore. "Did you need something?"

Annie shook her head and situated herself next to Kagome on the ground. Silence stretched over them before Annie finally spoke.

"You really amazed them."

"Huh?" Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"The others- they really took your words to the heart."

Kagome listened to what Annie told her, switching her eyes to fall onto her feet. She folded her arms a second later. "Good. They were supposed to."

"... You're still going into the Survey Corps, aren't you." Annie whispered abruptly, stunning Kagome slightly.

Kagome glanced at Annie with dull eyes. "Of course. I have no intention to changing my mind just because a few people died. That would be both weak and shallow of me. I refuse to allow myself to become scared of such things."

"What if you die?"

Kagome thought it over for a good while, the silence coating them warmly.

"Then I suppose I die," She replied honestly. "I doubt there would be much to do after then. If I die, at least I'll die free and outside this hell." Kagome sighed and yawned, allowing herself to relax a bit in the privacy of the two. She slid down into a sitting position and rested her arm against Annie's. She enjoyed the warmth the blonde girl held, it heating up her chilled skin. She allowed herself to lean more against Annie, becoming much more comfortable with her.

Annie tensed against Kagome, feeling the girl place more weight against her. Her breathing evened slightly, showing her peace and content. Annie looked towards her, noting her closed eyes, as if Kagome had fallen asleep.

But she knew she wasn't. The moment she would try to pull her against her, or try to hold her, Kagome would excuse herself.

She felt tears start to sting her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to hold Kagome. She was so fragile, yet strong.

She was mesmerizing.

Annie looked down at her hand, a single hot droplet landing on the creases of her fingers.

She wouldn't lose Kagome, not if she had a say in it.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_"No, no turning back now. I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go. No, no turning back now. Let me take back my life. I'd rather be all alone, no turning back now. Anywhere on my own, 'cause I can see. No, no turning back now. The very worst part of you, is me." ~ Linkin Park: Lying From You_

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the body burning, and everyone affected seemed to be reverting back to their usual behaviors. In saying that, Kagome was also back to being cold and silent, and her words spoken had seemed to be forgotten by most.<p>

Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie of course recalled them easily.

As did Jean and Connie.

Kagome didn't care. If they wanted to hold on to words, words that were only said for her departure, she wouldn't stop them. She used her indifference to further her facade that she had forgotten as well.

A cold breeze hit her arm and she shivered. Kagome subtly shuffled closer to Bertholdt, taking advantage of his hot temperature. Out of the three there, he radiated the most body heat. He was also right beside her, not even three feet away, and she was extremely thankful. Her uniform, exact in material to everyone else's, did nothing to block out the cold of the night. She was a bit jealous that no one else was affected the was she was. If they were, they didn't reveal it.

Currently she, and the rest of the 104th trainee squad, was ushered into one portion of ground for some "urgent" announcement. She caught sight of someone making their way onto the stage. Kagome turned her full attention there. The rest soon followed suit. The sight of Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Scouts, helped her understand why they had been gathered.

He was to make a statement to try and coerce them into joining the ranks.

He looked no different than every other time she had seen him. Kagome was a bit amazed.

He aged really well.

Kagome looked towards Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner. She knew of where Annie planned to join, but not so much for the two males. This could be the last time she would get to see them for a while.

When Erwin began to speak, she looked back towards him. She listened intently to his speech about how few would survive, watching closely to those around her for reactions. Just as she thought, by the time they could leave, nearly the entire squad had decided and turned on their heels. She felt Annie brush her fingertips against her arm before the blonde left, still silently imploring her to follow. Kagome didn't, but merely reached her own hand out to caress Annie's. A ways of a farewell for now, the silence going understood between the two.

After everyone had left, that intended to, Kagome surveyed who had remained. She recognized Armin and Mikasa, and then Sasha and Connie. Jean, Ymir, and Christa had also remained. Reiner and Bertholdt had stayed as well. She was currently situated between the two, large men.

Christa was left in tears at the end, and Kagome rolled her eyes. She heard Ymir pick over the small blonde. At instant, Kagome agreed with the tall woman's words.

If she was so scared, she should have merely left.

She looked over the crowd, easily mapping out the fear on every one of their faces.

The only people's who expression didn't betray their courage was Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, and occasionally Mikasa.

There were more, of course, but she didn't care. If she didn't know their name, what did they matter to her? She didn't necessarily care about those who's names she knew. If anyone, Bertholdt and Reiner were the only two she would worry for out here, and they didn't even need her to.

"I salute to you brave twenty-two cadets." Erwin's voice echoed out around them, drawing her attention instantly. She liked hearing him talk, Kagome realized. She, and the other's in the crowd brought their arms up in a salute back to him. "I welcome you all to the Survey Corps."

Well.

It was final, and there was no turning back. She was a member of the Survey Corps. Any day out in the open could be her last.

How... unsettling.

A set of weight was put over her shoulders, and Kagome looked up at the smirking Reiner.

"Chin up, Queenie. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his words, ducking her head down slightly. "Of course this is what I wanted, Reiner. That doesn't excuse what Erwin said. There's no guarantee of us all coming back. Are you sure you and Bertholdt don't wish to join the interior with Annie?"

"Aw," Reiner cooed at her and poked at her cheeks, "Hear that, Bertholdt? She's worried for our safety!"

Kagome growled and snatched his wrist, hefting him up and over her shoulder. She dropped him to the dirt below her, and, without breaking a sweat, had him pinned where he couldn't move.

"_Never_ speak to me like that again!" Kagome snapped at him, hating the affectionate way he touched and spoke to her. It... It made her heart thump loudly and fast, and she didn't like it. She didn't have a word for the feeling, but it made her feel as if her stomach was fluttering. It was as if it brought up memories of a past that didn't belong to her. It seemed so familiar, but it felt so exotic to her.

Reiner groaned and blinked stars out of his vision. "You're strong for a such a little thing."

People around them were left staring, waiting for the next move either one would make.

"Now, now," Bertholdt interrupted before Kagome would strike him for his sentence. He wound his arms about her midsection and picked her up. "It's been a long night, let's not fight among one another." He held Kagome tightly to his chest, her arms pressed into her sides so she couldn't do the same thing to him. She was not placed back onto the ground until Reiner had gotten up, rubbing the back of his head.

When she was finally put down, Kagome folded her arms across her chest and kept her back to them.

"Forgive me." Kagome growled out shortly after. "But I don't take teasing lightly. Don't do it again, or you'll get worse treatment."

She turned on her heel and to exit the area, intent on going back to the female's bunks so she could sleep, but she halted when someone reached out to grasp her by her wrist. The hand was large enough to encircle her wrist, and was warm. Kagome turned around to see who it was, snatching her wrist from their hand.

Blue met blue, and Kagome relaxed a bit.

It was Annie.

"I waited until you left."

Kagome blinked at her statement. "What for?"

She was answered with a small shrug and the upturn of Annie's lips.

"I wanted to spend more time with you."

Kagome watched as Annie's eyes darkened slightly with a gleam.

"Soon we won't be able to see each other, so I'd figure we could make the most of what we have left."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I suppose that makes sense."

It made her uncomfortable, the gleam Annie got in her eyes as she continued to speak. Kagome trusted Annie, never saying it out loud to her before, but it was there. Instead of questioning it, Kagome put off the uneasy feeling that flooded her. Perhaps that gleam had to do with how Annie felt around her. Something to do with love, perhaps.

Kagome followed close behind Annie as she led her off, talking about whatever seemed to be sociable with her.

Annie was easy to be around, and Kagome could feel it happening.

Her heart was becoming lighter, warmer. She was becoming more expressive, more confident in her own feelings.

Maybe it wasn't safe, letting herself become open with someone, but she liked how it felt.

It was nice, warm, and strong. It felt... it felt...

_Right._

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I hoped you liked! Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_"Mocked by man to depths of shame, little girl with life ahead. For a memory of one kind word, she would stay among the beasts. Time for one more daring dream before her escape, edenbeam. We kill with her own loving heart." ~ Nightwish: Eva._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome was confused as to where Annie was leading her. She didn't ask, but just followed her up the many hills and down the winding paths. Once the blonde girl had finally come to a halt, she turned and extended her hand in hopes Kagome would take it.<p>

"Where are we?" Kagome asked instantly, refusing the hand offered until she got her answer.

"Just come on," Annie took Kagome by her sleeve and tugged her close behind her through the last bit of trees standing in the way. Her lips curled up in a warm smile at hearing the raven haired gasp in surprise at the sight.

"Its... Its beautiful." Kagome looked out at the scenery in slight awe, her eyes taking on a radiant shine at seeing the seemingly glowing land that stretched on for miles and miles. A small ache started at the base of her ribs as she looked out at it. She brought her free hand up to the pain and wrapped her arm around the source. Uncomfortable barrages of memories assaulted her once more, this time the thoughts coming with a more physical pain.

A girl running from something chasing her. Something... was familiar about her.

It was drawing closer, the something beginning to become something that sounded like a hoard of stampeding beasts. When what they were finally got showed to her, it made her somewhat ill.

The girl was being chased by _titans_.

A large hand shot out and swept her from the ground and she flew into a tree, a sickening crack being paired with it. For one short second, she saw the face of her. The moment the girl made contact with the tree, it felt as if her body had been lit on fire, and Kagome stumbled forward onto her knees. All traces of the memories left her head.

Annie was by her side in a minute.

"What's wrong?"

It... It couldn't have been, could it? That girl... That girl had been _her_.

Kagome shook her head and forced herself back onto her feet, hating the weak feeling that overcame her as Annie assisted in helping her regain her balance.

"I'm fine," She commented after a second, tugging herself away from Annie again. "I guess I just tripped."

She heard Annie laugh.

"Tripped?" She repeated, "I didn't think you were the one to trip over your own feet."

It had no intention of mocking her. It was more warming and observant in nature.

"But..." Annie continued with a smile on her lips, "I suppose there could be a lot of similar cases when it comes to you."

Kagome turned towards her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

She was grabbed and tugged forward, closer to the edge of the cliff. Annie sank down into a sitting position, encouraging Kagome to do the same. Once she had, letting Annie grab hold of her hand again, the pair sat in peaceful silence. No words came from either of them as they watched the land than went on seemingly forever.

Kagome glanced at Annie from the corner of her eyes, reading the troubled expression she had.

At once, the reason for bringing here was revealed.

She had been hoping this would change her mind about the Survey Corps, hadn't she? So, Annie assumed that she only wanted to see the sights the world had to offer? A sad smile took over her features.

How wrong she was.

Kagome sighed and drooped her head. "Annie-"

"Its not enough, is it?"

She looked up, shocked at the hard tone she suddenly had. "What are-!"

"Showing you this." Annie cut her off once more, "Its not enough to get you to stay in the walls."

Kagome looked into Annie's darkening eyes and sadly shook her head.

"Its not." Kagome watched as pain leaked into the blue staring back at her as she slowly continued. "But I'm not going to see the world, I believe."

"Then why?" Annie asked, desperation flooding her voice, and tightened her grip on hand. "Why do you want to go? I don't understand!"

"Even I can't explain that." Kagome whispered calmly. The harsh differences between their tones made the other cringe slightly, each wondering how the other could speak as they were in the situation. "It might be a desire to just be out of this place, or it could be to fight, but even to me the matter is completely unclear."

"You'll end up dying!"

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked, feeling somewhat betrayed at the lack of faith Annie held for her. "I was the top spot in out graduation class, so what makes you think that I can't survive?"

"That doesn't matter in this situation," Annie shot back. "Marco was in the top ten as well, but he's dead now. Who's to say it won't happen to you?"

"Why do you even care so much Annie?" Kagome asked her abruptly. "We're friends, yes, but you don't care about the others as much as you do me."

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"I wasn't aware I was something that could be counted as lost." Kagome continued before Annie could interrupt. "People die, Annie, its a part of life. If I die, then I die. Just because of whatever feelings you have for me, it doesn't mean I should take priority over anyone else in this world. You can't think selfishly here, and don't worry about me for selfish reasons."

Wide eyes stared back at her, filled and almost over flowing with clear tears. Silence took over the area as the two looked at one another. Eventually, Annie changed her line of sight back out ahead of them.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at her before closing her eyes. "Don't apologize, because I can tell you don't truly mean it."

"How?"

"If it had been true, you would have looked at me as you said it." Kagome whispered, "But I'm not mad."

Annie smiled and leaned closer to Kagome, letting their sides brush against one another.

"... Thank you." Kagome's voice was quite, but it caught Annie's attention instantly.

"Why are you thanking me?"

A small smile returned to Kagome's features. "For being a friend to me, Annie. It feels nice to have someone I can rely on."

Although slightly stunned, Annie felt tears prick at her eyes again at the way Kagome spoke to her. "You don't need to thank me."

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "True," She responded, "But I wanted to, before I had to leave." Kagome looked up at the moon as she thought about her choices.

_'At least... At the very least if I don't make it back, then you know how I felt.'_

With that thought, she closed her eyes and leaned against Annie.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: Yes, technically Kagome remembered her own death. You all remember the place Reiner and Bertholdt showed Eren and Armin in episode 3, at least I think its episode three. Well, that's where Annie and Kagome were. Over the years, the clearing where she originally died was left out of the walls, just to the side and is also where Sesshoumaru found her again.<p>

I hope that makes sense.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.  
>Please review&amp;favorite&amp;follow, thanks!<p>

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_"This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong..." ~ Three Day's Grace: Never Too Late._

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't seem that much longer before every new cadet was getting ready for their first trip outside the walls. Although it had been a week, it actually felt like a day had passed by.<p>

Kagome had decided against checking back at the castle to see her father. All it would be is wasted time that could be spent in a better method.

The previous day they had been told where they would be stationed at in the formation, and who would be closest to them. Information from their training days, as well as the battle of Trost, was reviewed and they were placed according to it. Those more skilled were placed at the outer rings so if avoiding titans was impossible, there would be some form of backup defense.

It was a... decent plan. Not exactly ideal, but it was the best that had been came up with.

Kagome tuned out the chatter of those around her and looked over her shoulder. The blue of her eyes met a familiar shade of green. She watched as Eren said something to the group he was with before a bright smile took over his features. He then turned and rushed over to the group standing tightly around one another. A greeting to her was the first thing he said, and it caught the attention of everyone. She nodded her acknowledgment back to him and allowed everyone else to gather around him.

As she stood, listening without interest to what was being said between Eren and Jean, she got the feeling that she was being watched. Rather intently at that. She tried to pay it no mind but, eventually, it got so intense that she began to glance around her for the source. When she didn't find the source, she began to gently gnaw on her bottom lip. She tried to pay it no minding as she turned towards where the others stood. She approached Eren and reached out to him.

When she set her palm on his shoulder, Eren's eyes snapped to her. He stood in a bit of a daze before a foolish smile spread over his lips.

"Don't think to much of this." Kagome muttered somewhat irritably, "Your cloak was messed up. It was irritating me." She heard Reiner snort in laughter behind her and she whirled around to glare at him. A cruel smirk slipped onto her face when he shrunk back a bit.

"My threat still stands tall, Reiner." Kagome commented offhandedly, turning her attention back towards Eren. "Best of luck out there, Eren."

The quiet words caused most of the chatter to collapse into itself, a poisoning silence enveloping the group. She couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling about the expedition they were about to go out on, and it wouldn't shake from her.

"And don't die."

"Why-?"

"I'm not particularly sure, myself, as to why I am saying this," Kagome explained coldly to him. "Personally, I find myself not caring either way, but its just a feeling I have. Be careful, or you will end up getting yourself killed."

"Hey!" He snapped back at her, "What makes you think-!"

"Do you have any idea what could happen out there?" Kagome asked him, "Any idea at all?" When he didn't answer, she took it as a proven point. She saw Armin rest his hand reassuringly on Eren's shoulder, the words that came from his lips making her blood boil.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that's just her way of relaying concerns. Don't think too much into it." Armin smiled towards her. Even though her eyes bore back at him, nearly cold enough to freeze him to the very core, his smile was as warm as the sun. "I, myself, think it gets the point across rather nicely."

"Tch." Kagome growled, "Think whatever you want to."

"You're not as cold as you try to be." He spoke confidently, as if he could see through something that did not exist. "You have your moments that make you like us. You just have different ways of showing it."

Her face remained void of a reaction to his words, even though small words of agreement rang through the crowd.

"You're a far cry from a nice person on the outside, but you have a kind heart." Bertholdt told her when the conversation had changed topic. The words meant for her to hear only made her scoff.

"I like you Bertholdt, I really do, but say cheesy shit like that and I'll butcher you with your own blades." Kagome snapped at him, "It has no point."

"Yes it does." He smiled down at her. "Because no matter how cold you wish to come off, you can't ignore that sometimes you say things that are heartwarming in nature."

"..."

"Deny it all you wish to, but it won't change it."

Kagome ignored his words and turned on her heel. "Whatever. I don't care." She walked away from the group, not caring enough to come to halt even when they kept their attention focused on her.

Kagome scoffed.

They were fools to try and read her. How the hell could they think to understand her when she could even understand herself. When she couldn't understand why she was how she was.

"Wait, please!"

Kagome whirled around at the voice calling for her, and she took a reflexed step back when a woman her height came to a stop in front of her. Familiar auburn-hued eyes bore into her blue ones. Kagome narrowed her eyes at this woman.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, but I'm glad you are okay." She smiled at her, and Kagome was puzzled. "You took a pretty hard fall a while back, but when I came back to check on you, you were gone."

Suddenly she recalled where she had seen the shade of eyes. Back at the battle of Trost, when she had blacked out. She relaxed a bit, and let her scowling features dissolve. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you for helping me." If this woman hadn't, then surely she would have been long dead. "What is your name?"

"I'm Petra!" She extended her hand for Kagome to take, but lowered it when the raven haired girl didn't move to take it. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. My name is Kagome, by the way." She heard her name called, and Kagome turned around without another word, leaving the auburn haired girl behind her.

She was such a bright person, Petra. One didn't need to touch her to feel the warmth she had. Her eyes expressed it all.

A bit of her hoped to interact with her again, if only to understand why she didn't see her in the same manner that she viewed others.

No... Petra wasn't the same, but why?

She was a nice girl. Hopefully she would be able to speak with her again sometime. Perhaps it would provide her with an answer to it.

* * *

><p>Auroua-chan: I'm done. I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Please review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Ja,  
>Auroua-chan.<p> 


End file.
